Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament/Gold
Gold, who has the title Hatcher, is a playable character in Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament. He uses three Pokémon; Exbo, a Typhlosion, Aibo, an Ambipom, and Pibu, a Pichu. Overview Gold's playstyle is based around flashy combos, fitting his personality and ego. His Pokémon have fast moves that combo into eachother very well, and they move quite fast, making it hard to escape their combos. However, their damage output outside of their combos is mediocre, and they tend to be quite frail. This means Gold isn't necessarily a good pick for beginners, although he's a good pick for players who want to develop their combo skills. Exbo is Gold's bulkiest Pokémon and perhaps the least reliant on combos. Using fire-based moves, it deals damage over time to foes and sets up fire traps that can lead into some impressive combo setups. Its raw damage output is also higher than the rest of his team. However, it's generally slower and bigger than the rest of Gold's team, although it is still rather mobile. Its Light Attacks are standard combo moves, while its Heavy Attacks are capable of inflicting burns. His Special Move contain several setup moves among other moves. Aibo's combo game is downright insane, with practically all of its moves either leading into combos, being useful combo tools or even being combos themselves. It's a very mobile Pokémon with some of the fastest attack speeds in the game to boot, being fast both on land and in the air. However, it's damage output is pretty low when not making combos, and it is rather frail, so one must not be too reckless when using Aibo. Aibo's Light Attacks are generally good tools to use as part of combos, while his Heavy Attacks specialize in starting combos or ending them. His Special Attacks serve a variety of purposes, most of which are of course related to combos. Pibu works very much like its counterpart in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, being extremely fast and strong, but very frail. It has one of, if not the lowest health in the game, and it takes a lot of damage from attacks, making it very vulnerable, but it has a tiny hitbox and it is very light, which makes it very tough to combo, and it is very mobile, and its attacks deal high hitstun. Pibu's Light Attacks come out very quickly, while its Heavy Attacks deal high hitstun. Its Special Attacks, on the other hand, tend to be long-ranged zoning moves. Pibu is one of the hardest characters to master due to its minmaxed attributes, but once it is mastered, it becomes a powerful tool in battle, although one shouldn't call upon it too often due to how quickly it gets taken down. Moveset Trainer Skill Gold uses his Pool Cue as a Trainer Skill. When Gold switches his Pokémon, Gold can activate his skill, in which he can then choose whether to launch the Poké Ball his Pokémon is in left or right. This allows him to escape from trickier situations more easily, and can also be used to generally surprise foes and even be used as part of combo setups with Exbo's flame traps. Overall, it is a surprisingly versatile Skill. Exbo (Typhlosion) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Aibo (Ambipom) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Pibu (Pichu) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Alternate Costumes TBA Trivia *Pibu was originally meant to damage itself when attacking, like its Ultimate counterpart, but this would have made it too weak seeing as the game uses a health bar system instead of a knockback percentage. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Characters Category:Subpages